Blondie Lockes
'Blondie Lockes ' plays a large role in Ever After High by being its MirrorCast host, with the show called "Just Right", which the students enjoy watching. Blondie, unlike her fairytale self, finds bears extremely adorable. This is a negative side in her fairytale as she is going to have to be chased out of a house by bears. Blondie is a slightly conflicted Royal, and also has an undetermined royal status. Personality Blondie is something of a perfectionist, always looking for something "just right." She is Ever After High's authority on gossip and the go-to-girl for news. She even produces and stars in a news MirrorCast, Just Right. Blondie sides with the Royals, although she has some insecurities about her destiny and her royal status. She claims not everyone knows her story, but that she is a Royal. She does tend to exaggerate and stretches the truth at times, which could be seen as a perfect journalist quality. Appearance Blondie has bright blue eyes and long, curly yellow-blonde hair with a fringe/bangs. Blondie prides herself having such fair hair, as "evidence" of her being royalty. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Blondie's name means blonde, but adding flair to it. Just like her mother, she was named after the color of her hair. Her mother's hair was described golden, and Blondie's described blonde. Family Blondie is the daughter of Goldilocks from the story The Three Bears. It is unknown who her father is. Friends Blondie is very friendly with most people. Apple White and Briar Beauty are her Best Friends Forever After. Her roommate is C.A. Cupid. Romance She is waiting for someone just right. Pet Ironically, Blondie owns a baby bear named Grizz that she got in the Enchanted Forest in Legacy Year. Powers Blondie can unlock any door as this will come in handy in her fairytale. Blondie uses hairpins to open locked doors. Due to her accidental door-locking, Holly O'Hair is in usual need of Blondie's assistance. Class Schedule *Arts and Crafts *Debate *Grimmnastics *Storytelling 101 *Beast Training & Care *Crownculus Color Scheme Blondie's outfits consist of two colours: blue and yellow. Her accessories are mostly gold. Outfit:Original Blondie wears a large blue hairband with a bow and bear on it. She wears a blue and yellow dress with blue keys on her top. A bow is tied around the top part. In the middle of her top, she has three vertical buttons and a square surrounding it. On her collar and sleeves, she wears translucent ruffles. On Blondie's skirt, she has two small ballgown flaps on the top of her skirt, and a bear portrait of the family of bears in her story which are seen printed on her skirt multiple times. Blondie carries a gold, heart shaped handbag with blue handles. Outfit: Legacy Day Blondie's hair is tied into two miniature twin tails with a small blue crown on her head. She has black puffy sleeves with blue bows at the end of each sleeve. Blondie has a bear collar with a pink bowtie on it. She also has her own blue bowtie in the middle of her shirt. Unlike her basic outfit, her two ballroom flaps are now larger and yellow. Her skirt has black, yellow and blue patterns on it. Outfit::Thronecoming DETAILS COMING SOON Trivia * Blondie, mentioned in Facebook, doesn't enjoy her destiny because of being chased out by bears. However, she considers bears extremely adorable and the highlight of her story, not the antagonistic characters whose house gets to be raided. *Blondie believes doors are not fulfilling their destiny if they are kept closed. *Blondie's favourite food is a warm bowl of porridge...with honey. *To make her curls just right, Blondie has a weekly appointment at the Tower Salon. Gallery Blondie Lockes Card.png|Card Profile_art_-_Blondie_Lockes.jpg Blondie Lockes Thronecoming Art.png|Thronecoming Art Profile Art - Enchanted Picnic Blondie1.png|Enchanted Picnic Blondie Dancing.png|Blondie Dancing Blondie Lockes - Legacy Day.png|Blondie on Legacy Day Blondie Lockes - Apple's Tale.png|Blondie on her mirrorpad 4 Characters.png|4 Girls Blondie as a Phoenix - Apple's Birthday Bake-Off.png|Blondie as a Phoenix Blondie Lockes - Profile Art-Work.png|Art Work Blondie Lockes Getting Fairest outfit - Thronecoming.png|Blondie's Getting Fairest outfit Blondie_And_Apple.jpg|Blondie and Apple BlondieopensStorybookofLegends.jpg|Blondie opens the Storybook of Legends Just sweet-BlondieNewDress.jpg BlondieAppleBriarpicture.jpg Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Blondie Lockes Pages Category:Blondie Images